


Come Join The Fun

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Narry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall walks in on Harry wanking. It leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Join The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Tumblr link is at the bottom! Thanks for reading :D xxx

“Hazz, do you know where my bag we-,”

Niall stops himself and almost stumbles over his own bare feet in the process, blue eyes widening and glaring over at his bandmate.

His bag had gone missing, and its late and the others are all asleep. He knew Harry would still be awake, so went to see if the curly-haired one could help him out.

And well, Harry’s definitely awake.

And naked.

And hard.

Shit.

“Sorry Hazz, fuck, sorry mate,” Niall mumbles, seemingly unable to move himself from his frozen position beside the open door. Harry’s stark naked, sprawled out on the bed, endless legs spread open. Niall’s eyes can’t help but travel along Harry’s toned abdomen, up and up until they meet Harry’s emerald, lazy eyes.

“You gonna close the god damn door or get out?”

And okay, Niall can sort of relax now, or at least he takes that as a sign to do so, because Harry has this slack grin on his face and only Harry can make awkward situations, well, not-awkward.

“C’mon Nialler, come join me,” Harry says, and it seems so casual that Niall cant really decline. He kicks the door shut with his foot and makes his way over to the free side of Harry’s bed.

The blond clears his throat and looks down at Harry’s naked form. “You uh, you sure?”

“Ni, ‘course I am,” Harry says softly, scoots over to make more room for Niall as he pats the space beside him.

Niall nods and slowly pulls off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. They’ve all seen each other naked a million times, but _this_ , this is new, at least for Niall it is.

He tugs his shoes, socks, and sweats off, and lazily palms himself through his boxers to get his cock semi-hard.

Harry turns his head to look up at Niall and sends him an assuring smile, one that the blond returns. Niall’s soon kicking his boxers away, and the bed dips as the boy climbs on, gets settled up against the headboard right beside Harry, so that their shoulders are touching.

Niall reaches over Harry’s body to grab the bottle of lube, smears a generous amount over his palm before getting his hardening cock slicked up.

Harry tops himself up, and it’s now that Niall realises the porn on the TV screen. He was clearly too aroused to even notice. Stupid Harry. It’s on mute, which is understandable, really. Hotel walls are pretty thin, they’ve all learnt that from personal experiences.

Niall keeps his focus on the screen, two busty blondes on their knees, sharing some guy’s cock. Him and Harry start to slowly stroke themselves.

It’s nice. Niall hasn’t had a decent release in a while, so this is pretty fucking great.

Harry starts to make these noises, after a few minutes. They’re deep and quiet, but so fucking sexy, and Niall can’t help but glimpse at the curly-haired one’s lap through the corner of his eyes.

Harry’s cock is long. It’s much longer than Niall’s, but Niall has thickness on his side. Harry’s head is red and slick and his hand glides along his shaft so expertly, so nicely.

And weirdly, Niall’s thankful for this. Because he’s so fucking horny and there’s just something about jacking off with one of your best mates that’s really doing it for Niall right now.

“You wanna touch?”

Niall snaps his head up so that he can glance at Harry, and the boy’s staring right back down at him, a cheeky, sly grin curled along his plump, luscious lips.

“’Stead of lookin’, you can touch,” Harry smiles, and Niall’s pretty much frozen, because he wants to touch Harry, really does, and he knows it’s weird but he just _wants_ to. But he doesn’t know if Harry’s kidding or not.

Harry lets out a soft laugh, reaches over to bat Niall’s hand away from the blonds’ cock, replacing it with one of his own, much bigger ones.

Niall blinks, soon taking the hint as he reaches over to take hold of Harry’s hard dick, and fuck, it feels so heavy in his sweaty palm, so wet and slick and hot.

“This okay mate?” Harry asks, slowly rubs a thumb over the tip of Niall’s cock, dipping the pad into the boy’s slit. “Fuck, yeah, yeah, its cool.”

God, it’s fucking glorious, actually.

Harry nods and turns his head back to the screen, and Niall slowly does the same.

It’s amazing now, because Harry’s twisting his hand and flicking his wrist and using his fingers so amazingly well, and Niall’s trying to copy, trying to make Harry feel as good as Harry is making him feel.

The drag of Harry’s rings along his heated cock is _so_ nice, too, and Niall’s getting closer and closer. They’re both moaning now, too, deep and low and guttural sounds slipping from their dry throats.

Niall lets his eyes slip open, twists his head to look at Harry.

And fuck, Niall almost comes then and there, because Harry looks so hot. His head is thrown back, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. His Adam’s apple bobs with every moan, and his abs are flexing and shiny and so _toned_.

“Fuck, Niall,” Harry groans roughly, his eyes opening so that they meet with the blonds’. Niall blinks, because Harry just moaned his name and he looked so fucking good doing it, too.

And then, then Harry’s lips are on Niall’s, in a flash, and all Niall can do is kiss Harry back. Their hands on one another’s cocks become slow and graceful, just the drag of slick palms along hard shafts, all passion now reinforced into the kiss.

Harry pries Niall’s lips apart with his tongue and their kiss quickly becomes heated, teeth clanking, jaws aching, and tongues exploring.

Harry pulls away after some time, and Niall fucking _whimpers_ , because that was so nice and amazing and he’s so fucking hard that it’s driving him crazy. Harry smirks lazily, their eyes meeting.

And Harry looks so pretty, with tainted cheeks and slick, pink lips and gorgeous dimples and hooded eyes, and Niall is really bloody close now.

“You’re a great kisser,” Harry winks, and Niall chuckles softly, shakes his head before their lips meet for a few more kisses.

And then they both settle against the headboard again, hands working quickly now, firm and sure and so fucking incredible.

“Hazz, shit, m’so close,” Niall groans pretty soon, leans his head back. Harry nods to himself, watches Niall as he strokes the boy’s cock for all he’s worth. “Want me to suck you?”

The words have barely left Harry’s mouth as a full sentence before Niall’s nodding vigorously, watching with wide eyes as the curly-haired one dips his head down, sinks his hand to the base of Niall’s cock, and wraps his lips around the tip.

It’s so good, so so so good that Niall’s losing his mind. It’s too much of a stretch for him to reach Harry’s cock, and he feels bad, until Harry’s sinking down all the way to Niall’s base, until his nose in buried in Niall’s pubes.

And that’s all it takes, a few bobs of his head, Niall’s hands twisted into Harry’s sweaty, messed up curls, and he’s coming, shooting spurt after spurt of hot white come down Harry’s throat.

Harry swallows what he can, throat working around Niall’s tip so nicely. The boy soon pulls off once Niall’s been sucked dry and Harry’s hair has been released.

His lips are wet and shiny, his eyes teary and cheeks now a darker shade of pink. There’s a few drops of cum on the corner of his mouth and trailing down his chin, but Harry’s bloody smirking, kissing Niall so hard that it pulls all of the wind from his system.

Niall’s so far gone that he can barely think straight, let alone kiss Harry back in a graceful manor.

But he fishes around for Harry’s cock and gets him off with his hand, and when Harry comes, Niall swallows the moans that are passed into his mouth, and he makes Harry lick his hand clean before they kiss one last time.

And then that’s that.

They lie against the headboard, all breathless and tired and achy.

Harry grabs a remote from the bedside cabinet, and wraps an arm around Niall’s broad shoulders as he switches the porn off.

“S’always no good when you’ve came,” he mumbles, and Niall just nods in agreement, because he’s still sinking down from probably the biggest orgasm of his young life.

They kiss for about ten minutes or so, lazy and sweet and wet and when Niall pulls away to catch his breath, Harry’s got this stupid grin on his lips.

“We’re so doing that again,” Harry smirks, and Niall just laughs, soft and gentle before he kisses away Harry’s smirk. “We so are,” he whispers against the boy’s lips, and well, they’re quick to fall asleep, sprawled out in a tangle of limbs that are buried under the covers.

They are _so_ doing it again.

 

-

 

(Hi there! You can catch me on Tumblr- *[Here](http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/)* -Feedback is always welcome! :D)

 


End file.
